In Felizmente Primos
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Como era a relação dos primos Bellatrix, Sirius, Andrômeda, Regulo e Narcisa na terna infânica deles? Participação especial de Vovó Betelgeuse Black! COMPLETA
1. MLG

**(IN)FELIZMENTE PRIMOS**

**Fanfic por A. Mira Black**

**"Só é universal quem fala do seu quintal." - Tom Jobim**

**Capitulo I - MLG**

As gotas caiam pesadas na frágil madeira do teto. O barulho forte acusava que se a estrutura fosse de uma casa de árvore comum não estaria inteira diante daquela tempestade.

Mas a **_MLG_**, como denunciava a placa de madeira trabalhada na frente da pequena porta, não era uma casa da árvore trouxa e certamente não seria aqueles meros raios, ventos e trovões que a derrubariam dos ganhos do imponente salgueiro centenário no qual se localizava a umas boas décadas já.

**_MLG_** era a casa da árvore do quintal da casa do Largo Grimmald nº12, a sigla era a abreviação de Mini Largo Grimmald, isso porque apesar da aparência decadente que tinha (mais parecida com um barraco de madeira) do lado de fora, por dentro era a miniatura exata da sala de estar da antiga casa da família Black. Em uma das paredes havia até a replica da tapeçaria que ressaltava toda a linhagem familiar, para que as crianças Black sempre soubessem a sua procedência.

A chuva que caia pesada parecia tentar derrubar a pequena construção, mas não havia como, a MLG já passara por coisas piores, embora um dos garotos que acabara de entrar na casa não tivesse tanta certeza disso.

-Da pra parar de tremer?

-Não to tremendo. – reclamou o garotinho mirrado de voz fina, tirando a franja molhada do rosto e estufando o peito. Mas o susto que tomara com o barulho de um novo trovão acabou com sua encenação que fazia.

O outro rio.

-Medroso... É só uma chuvinha tola Regulo.

Ele olhou para si mesmo irritado. Ele e o irmão estavam literalmente dois pingos de água, também pudera, depois de passar no meio daquela tempestade não havia como ser diferente.

Não sabia por que estava ali, alias, não sabia por que SEMPRE seguia Sirius naqueles planos mirabolantes... Bom, na verdade ele sabia... E muito bem.

Só tinha uma coisa que o fazia se unir ao irmão de nove anos. Não era exatamente uma coisa, eram 3. O trio de primas insuportáveis.

-Chuvinha tola? – o pequeno, de sete anos bufou em resposta – O mundo parece que tá desabando lá fora, isso sim...

-Shiiii! – fez o mais auto, tapando sua boca antes que ele a abrisse para reclamar de novo. Com um puxão forte Sirius o empurrou para baixo de um dos sofás entrando no esconderijo logo após ele e, antes que a porta da MLG se abrisse de novo, completou – Eu disse que elas vinham, não disse...

Regulo tinha que admitir que Sirius geralmente estava certo, principalmente no que dizia respeito às primas.

Eles tinham seus motivos para odiá-las, pelo menos na concepção do jovem garotinho. _**Bellatrix,**_ a mais velha dentre eles, era uma garota convencida e alta, que já começava a dar sinais da sua entrada na puberdade e não cansava de lembrar-lhes o quanto os dois eram insignificantes, incapazes e desprezíveis. Sirius em especial, já que os dois disputavam a "liderança" da ala mais nova da família.

**_Andrômeda_**, a do meio, até podia ser considerada simpática, algo incomum entre eles, mas o dom que a garota tinha de derrubar alguma coisa nele em toda e qualquer ocasião fazia com que Regulo perdesse toda a vontade de se esforçar em gostar um pouco da prima. A garota era um desastre ambulante, por Merlin!

E, para completar, **_Narcisa_**. A caçulinha mimada e, como o nome mesmo denunciava, convencida, no auge de seus míseros 6 anos ela conseguia achar que o mundo girava ao redor do próprio umbigo e, pior, o resto dos familiares pareciam estar sempre prontos a ajuda-la nessa concepção.

Por tudo isso, sempre que Sirius colava do seu lado e dizia a senha "insuportáveis", não era preciso falar mais nada, Regulo o seguia no mesmo instante pronto a participar de qualquer coisa causasse algum mal a qualquer uma das garotas.

Foi assim que fora parar ali, em baixo do sofá da MLG, vendo de forma restrita as três primas entrarem no recinto.

-Lumus! – disse a jovem de cabelos negros cortados na altura das orelhas enquanto empunhava sua varinha.

Bellatrix era muito nova para ter uma varinha, na verdade ela só deveria ganhar uma no ano seguinte, quando finalmente receberia uma coruja dizendo que estava matriculada em algum dos melhores colégio do país. Mas ela ganhara o presente do padrinho no último aniversário... O pai deles.

A luz iluminou um pouco o recinto.

-Bom, pelo visto eles não estão aqui. – disse ela acendendo as velas dos castiçais com outro movimento do pequeno pedaço de madeira e iluminando por completo a grande sala.

-Acho isso tão estranho, Bella... Eles não estavam em nenhum lugar da casa e... – a jovem Andrômeda engoliu o resto da frase quando tropeçou em uma pequena dobra do tapete, caindo pesadamente sobre o sofá em que Sirius e Régulos se escondiam.

-Devem estar roubando doces na cozinha... – disse Bellatrix enquanto sentava ao lado da irmã – Sabe como são aqueles moleques... Impossíveis...

Narcisa soltou um risinho abafado enquanto colocava o ursinho de pelúcia que trouxera a tira colo sobre a mesinha de centro.

Andrômeda se ajeitou no sofá.

-Perai, mas nós acabamos de sair de lá, Bella. Eles não estavam na cozinha também... Muito menos roubando doces por que quem acabou de roubar os doces da festinha da vovó fomos nós três, lembra?

Bellatrix abriu aquele sorriso dócil, coberto de cinismo e falsidade, que chegaria até a enganar alguém que não a conhecesse desde sempre, como era o caso das irmãs. Enquanto isso a pequenina loirinha abria a barriga de seu ursinho e tirava um dos doces e colocou na boca.

-Nós? Mas nós estávamos aqui há tanto tempo, Andy... Desde antes de a chuva começar, não lembra?

-Mas... Mas... – Andrômeda parecia continuar a não entender.

-Por isso que a Bella fez um escudo para não nos molharmos quando viemos para cá, Andy! – reclamou a pequena com a boca cheia – Para termos essa desculpa, dãã!

-Perai! Vocês vão colocar a culpa neles?

-Dãããããã! – fez Narcisa novamente.

-Até a Cisa se tocou do plano antes de você, Andrômeda! Céus, às vezes eu me pergunto como pode ser minha irmã... Com 8 anos eu não era retardada assim, sabe.

-Eu não sou retardada! Só que... Bom... Isso é errado.

-E daí? Não foi errado o que o Sirius fez comigo no último fim de semana não?

-Ele só cortou a sua trança, Bella.

-Que eu deixava crescer desde os cinco anos! Mamãe ficou furiosa e me pois de castigo a semana inteira por ter deixado ele fazer isso no meu cabelo.

-É, mas que eu me lembre o Sirius só fez isso por que, na semana anterior, você tinha colocado fogo na veste predileta dele com esse treco que você ganhou do tio... E com ele dentro diga-se de passagem...

Bella deu de ombros.

-Eu só estava praticando, o que tem demais nisso?

Andy soltou um pequeno suspiro. Não adiantaria usar nenhum argumento que dissesse respeito ao Sirius, pelo menos não com Bellatrix.

-Ta, ta, ta... Mas e o Reg, ele não tem culpa da implicância que você e o Si tem um com o outro. Ele não fez nada com você, Bella...

-Ele não é nem besta... Esmago aquele inseto se ele tentar alguma coisa, comigo. Mas pare de defende-lo, porque a peste não é nenhum santo. Ou você não lembra o que ele fez com a Cisa ano passado?

Lembrava... e como. Também pudera, ser jogada de cima da árvore bem sobre um canteiro de rosas e além do tombo ter saído toda arranhada por conta dos espinhos definitivamente não era o que Andy chamava de brincadeira saudável entre primos. Nunca vira a irmã chorando tanto, nem tão machucada e esperava nunca mais ter que ver... Cada lágrima de Narcisa soltara naquele dia parecia que doía nela mesma.

Foi difícil para Sirius segura-la quando a menina foi tomar satisfação com o mais novo dos primos. Na verdade o rapazinho só se livrou da sua ira por que Sirius o escondeu muito bem no dia. Depois sua raiva passara assim como os machucados da caçula cicatrizaram. Mas pelo visto não para suas irmãs.

-Ele dizia que eu era muito nova para entrar no MLG... – bufou Cisa, antes de botar outro doce na boca – Até parece que ele é muiiiiito maior que eu.

Andrômeda ficou com o olhar perdido enquanto ponderava a situação. Por mais que soubesse que Sirius e Regulo volta e meia mereciam algum castigo, colocar a culpa de um roubo neles simplesmente não lhe parecia certo.

-Ora, vamos Andy – disse Bella percebendo seu olhar – Você tem que decidir de que lado esta, do nosso ou do deles...

Ela encarou a irmã pela primeira vez na vida, com um olhar serio.

-Por que?

-Por que o que?

-Por que temos que ter dois lados, pó? Somos primos, não é? Temos o mesmo sangue, não é isso que dizem... Por que brigamos tanto.

Bella deu de ombros.

-Por que é legal implicar com eles... – e caiu na gargalhada.

Mas dessa vez Narcisa não a acompanhou, tinha acabado de perceber algo estranho no assoalho da casa.

-Que foi Cisa? – perguntou a mais velha enquanto pegava um doce também.

-Tem goteira aqui?

-Não há como ter goteira aqui, pequena... – disse Andy – É magicamente vedado, lembra?

-Então da onde vem essa água? – ela apontou para um pequeno rastro de água que corria da porta para o sofá... O caminho por onde Sirius e Regulo haviam passado.

O mais velho deu um soco no chão quando percebeu que foram descobertos e, antes que as primas notassem o que acontecia, porém, os dois irmãos se encararam e com um aceno de Sirius levantaram o sofá com um forte empurram, fazendo Andrômeda e Bellatrix rolarem para o chão a baixo.

-Então as insuportáveis roubaram doces da vovó e querem colocar a culpa em nós! – disse Sirius achando graça da posição que as primas caíram – Sinto muito mais "entrou água" nos seus planos!

-Seus cretinos! – berrou Bella enquanto procurava sua varinha, mas a mesma tinha caído longe quando os meninos as derrubaram.

Seu olhar encontrou o objeto no mesmo instante em que o de Sirius, e já prevendo o que a prima faria, o menino pulou para tentar alcançar a madeira antes dela.

Só que eles chegaram juntos a varinha.

Começaram a tradicional disputa corporal do "puxa daqui puxa de lá" que logo passou para tapas arranhões e puxões de cabelos mais tradicionais ainda.

Em segundos os dois já haviam esquecido da existência da varinha, motivo pelo qual brigavam, se empenhando única e exclusivamente em tentar imobilizar o outro.

-Você me paga sua lagartixa! – dizia o menino quando conseguia ficar por cima da prima.

Mas, no segundo seguinte ela lhe acertava uma joelhada no estomago e conseguia virar o jogo.

-Retire o que disse, seu imundo, eu não sou lagartixa!

-Lagartixa! Lagartixa!Lagartixa! Você é uma lagartixa branca e azeda!

Ela batia nos ombros dele, sucessivamente, mas não adiantava, Sirius continuava a rir da cara enfezada da prima e, para completar ainda dizia:

-Não doeu... – e ria gostoso, a risada dele era tão sincera e gostosa de ouvir que sempre cativava os que estavam a sua volta. Andrômeda teve que se segurar para não rir com ele, coisa que Regulo fazia sem restrições – Você é uma lagartixa branca, azeda e fracote, Bellatrix! Não adianta me bater, a vovó vai saber direitinho quem roubou os doces da festa!

-Não se eu arrancar essa sua língua enorme, seu gambá fedorento!

Ele a jogou longe num impulso. O empurrão fora tão forte que Bellatrix chegou a bater com a cabeça na estante mais à frente, mas felizmente só lhe rendeu um galo dolorido no couro cabeludo, nada mais sério.

-Eu não sou fedorento, sua lagartixa!

Não tinha nada que mexesse mais com os brios do moleque que colocar defeitos na sua aparência. Era tão fácil tira-lo do sério que as vezes chegava a ser chato.

-É sim! – disse a garota com a mão no ponto em que batera coma cabeça – Você fede mais que um gambá!

Sirius se impulsionou em direção a ela novamente, mas Andrômeda entrou na sua frente.

-Chega! Parem com isso vocês dois. Daqui a pouco vão perceber que estamos brigando e vir aqui resolver o problema!

-E vão descobrir quem realmente roubou os doces. – disse Regulo – Por mim tudo bem... Ai! – Narcisa tinha lhe chutado a canela com toda a força – Sua peste! – gritou o menino dando um puxão forte no cabelo dela.

A garotinha começou a chorar.

-Regulo! Seu grosso! – Andrômeda correu para pegar a pequena nos braços – Olha só o que você fez!

-Ela me chutou primeiro! – bufou o garoto.

-Mas você é mais forte que ela, seu inconseqüente! Não pode fazer isso!

-Então manda ela não me chutar mais!

-Ela não vai te chutar mais se você ficar sem suas pernas sabe... – Bellatrix já tinha se levantado e recuperado a varinha que apontava ameaçadoramente para ele.

Sirius deu um tapa na mão dela, jogando o objeto longe.

-Nem pense nisso, lagartixa! Se fizer algo com o meu irmão eu te mato.

Bellatrix o olhou surpresa por um segundo, para cair na gargalhada em seguida.

-Ai, Sirius... Você é tão engraçado... Você é frouxo demais pra matar alguém, seu gambá.

-E você é fraca demais pra me enfrentar lagartixa! E eu não sou um gambá!

Regulo arfou cansado, pelo visto o irmão e a prima voltariam a discutir. Decidiu se entreter com algo mais interessante que a briga dos dois. Como os doces na barriga do ursinho de Narcisa, por exemplo.

-É sim! Gambá fedorento!

-Lagartixa azeda!

-Será que dá pra mudar de disco vocês dois... – reclamou Andrômeda, que ainda embalava a chorosa Cisa – toda vez é a mesma ladainha, que coisa mais chata.

-Chato vai ser quando a vovó Betelgeuse descobrir que vocês pegaram o anel de pérola predileto dela. – disse Regulo empunhando a citada jóia que acabara de encontrar na barriga do ursinho de pelúcia, no meio dos doces.

Os cinco se entreolharam assutados.

-Como isso foi parar ai? – perguntou Bellatrix.

-Não sei, mas é melhor arrumarmos um jeito de devolver logo... – disse Andrômeda – Ou então estaremos todos encrencados.


	2. O anel de pérola

**Capítulo II – O anel de pérola**

Regulo continuava empunhando o anel sob os olhares perplexos dos demais.

Era impressão ou aquela pérola estava brilhando mais do que o de costume?

Impressão, lógico, aquele era apenas o medo deles que estava aumentando e dando a jóia mais valor do que deveria. Se bem que aquilo provavelmente valia uma fortuna inigualável... Que não dava pra ser contada em doces, com certeza.

-O que vamos fazer? O que vamos FAZER? – repetia Andrômeda andando de um lado para o outro.

-Vocês eu não sei. Mas eu e o Reg estamos indo embora.

-Sirius! - ele encarou a prima do meio sem um pingo de remorso no olhar – Vai deixar a gente sozinha com esse problema para resolver?

-Sim, vou. – ele olhou para o irmão – E você? Vai ficar ai?

O garoto fez que não com a cabeça e jogou a jóia para as mãos de Bellatrix.

-Toma, se vira. – disse seguindo o irmão em direção a porta.

-Vocês são dois frouxos mesmo... – resmungou a mais velha – É só pintar um probleminha maior que fogem.

Mais uma vez ela acertara o ponto. Era impressionante como Bella sempre conseguia acertar Sirius bem nas suas fraquezas.

-Quem está fugindo aqui, lagartixa?

-Você! Seu gambá!

-Não estamos fugindo... – disse Reg cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Só não temos nada haver com isso...

-Como não? – berrou a caçula – Você que encontrou o anel... A culpa é sua! A vovó vai matar a gente e... e... e... – ela sentou no chão e começou a chorar antes de completar – ...e coisa bem pior...

Regulo deu um suspiro casado, chorar era sempre a primeira resposta de Narcisa a tudo que acontecia fora do que ela previa. Ele se perguntava se algum dia ela ia parar com aquela mania estúpida, ou então, se havia alguma magia que acabasse com as lágrimas dela de uma vez por todas.

Andrômeda voltou a abraça-la, tentando consolar a pequena.

-Viu só, olha o que já fizeram... Cisa está com medo agora, seus incessíveis.

-Nem vem Andy. – disse Sirius, irritado – Vocês se meteram nisso por que queria colocar a culpa do roubo dos doces na gente, lembra?

-É... Não me pareciam nem um pouco preocupadas com o que a vovó podia fazer com nós dois... – completou Regulo.

-Não compare o roubo de uns simples doces com o de uma jóia, Reg. – rosnou Bellatrix – Você sabe muito bem que isso aqui quer dizer encrenca e das grandes para nós três. Você e o Sirius estão sendo dois grandes covardes em nos abandonar.

-Ah estamos, Bellinha... – o garoto com quem a pouco tempo atrás estava se estapeando se aproximou para encara-la mais de perto, os dois tinham quase a mesma altura apesar da diferença de um ano, o que denunciava que ele seria bem maior que ela no futuro – Me da um, só um bom motivo para te ajudar a sair dessa... Vamos... Por que eu deveria me dar ao trabalho de ajudar logo você que não perde uma chance de me ferrar sempre que pode?

Ela sorriu docemente, não que aquilo fosse amedrontar o menino, de forma alguma, mas Bellatrix sabia que seu sorriso em especial o deixava constrangido, não sabia bem por que, mas isso não importava. O que valia é que funcionava.

-Porque você não sou eu, oras. – ela deu de ombros – Vai querer se comparar com a cobra vil e traiçoeira agora, priminho?

O sorriso estava dando certo, ela podia perceber pelo semblante indeciso dele.

O trio que sobrara observava a cena com apreensão, Andrômeda sabia que daquela troca de olhares viria a decisão sobre a ajuda ou não dos meninos e isso era imprescindível para que tivesse alguma chance de sair ilesas daquela confusão.

Os meninos sempre tinham alguma forma de saírem ilesos das coisas.

Sirius coçou a nuca incomodado. Regulo levou a mão à testa, quando o irmão fazia aquele movimento era por que Bellatrix tinha vencido a disputa de olhares.

-Não sou como você, lagartixa...

-Que bom. – ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda e seguiu até um dos sofás que ainda se encontravam no lugar. Sentou-se e se dirigiu ao grupo – Muito bem, primeiro passo é descobrir como isso foi parar no seu ursinho, Cisa.

-Ei! – resmungou o garoto – Eu não disse que ia ajudar.

-Ai Sirius, desce do palco anda, você vai acabar ajudando mesmo e vai convencer o Reg a ajudar também... Vamos pular logo essa parte porque não temos tempo de sobra ta... – ela voltou a olhar para o anel enquanto o primo arfava em desagrado e acabava sentando no outro sofá que também não havia sido virado de cabeça para baixo – Olha como é lindo...

-Bella... – disse Andrômeda – Caso não se lembre isso ai pertence a sra. Betelguese Black, nossa querida, adorada e sanguinária avó.

-É... – concordou Regulo, já desistindo de se negar a ajudar – Ou o devolve, ou então – ele passou o dedo indicador pela garganta, simulando um barulho de corte com a boca.

Ela colocou a jóia no dedo indicador da mão direita, como se não tivesse os escutado.

-Bella! – gritaram od dois, juntamente com Narcisa.

-Hei, calma, só to experimentado poxa...

Sirius esticou a mão e arrancou o anel do dedo da prima com um puxam.

-Achei que não tínhamos muito tempo... – guardou o objeto no bolso da calça e virou-se para a menor deles – Muito bem Cisa, por onde você passou com seu ursinho hoje?

A caçula deu de ombros e sentou no chão ao lado da mesinha de centro.

-Lugar nenhum, Si... nenhum fora do normal.

-Além da cozinha, você quer dizer. – resmungou Regulo.

-É... – ela riu de lado – Além da cozinha. Saímos direto da sala para cozinha.

-O que nos leva a crer que o anel estaria lá também. – concluiu o garoto pensativo – Mas como um anel da vovó foi parar na cozinha se ela nunca vai a cozinha?

-E se algum elfo o pegou para limpar?

-Levar uma jóia dessa para limpar na cozinha, Andy? E ainda a deixar largada para ser roubada por qualquer um? Isso não é trabalho de elfo... Se for, me mostre qual foi porque eu mesmo quero decapitar o imbecil.

Sirius se levantou fingindo não ouvir a frase mórbida da prima, até porque nunca levava a sério as ameaças dela mesmo.

-Bom, não vamos descobrir nada aqui parados.

-E o que o gambá está pensando em fazer?

-Voltar a cozinha, lagartixa, e tentar descobrir a onde esse treco estava.

-Mas o mundo ta desabando lá fora... – choramingou Narcisa.

-Você não se importou com isso quando estava vindo pra cá, não é?

-Não Reg, mas o caso é que, se nós voltarmos isso acaba com o nosso álibi... – disse Bellatrix

-Ali-o-que?

-Álibi, idiota... – chiou Sirius para o irmão – No caso aqui uma boa desculpa para não terem sido elas a roubarem os doces. – depois se virou para Bellatrix novamente – Acho melhor acabar com o álibi dos doces do que levar a culpa pelo sumiço da jóia, não?

-Para mim o melhor seria não levar a culpa em nenhum dos dois casos. – ela sorriu cínica.

-É... Mas ou assume o roubo dos doces, ou pode esquecer a nossa ajuda...

Bellatrix levantou contrariada.

-Ta bom, ta bom. – ele abriu a porta para que a prima passasse primeiro – Pelo visto vai querer que eu faça a cobertura para a chuva também.

-Com certeza... Não pretendo me molhar de novo. Agora anda. – e com um empurrão jogou a prima para fora da MLG, a seguindo logo depois.

Andrômeda, Reg e Narcisa saíram na seqüência. Em poucos minutos os cinco estavam de volta a cozinha do Largo Grimmald, que estava um pandemônio, diga-se de passagem.

Os elfos corriam de um lado para o outro, gritando entre si.

Pratos voavam, potes se abriam e fechavam sozinhos, uma correria só.

-Acho que já deram por falta dos doces... – sussurrou Sirius.

-Ou do anel... – disse Bella – Vamos, por aqui.

Eles seguiram pelo canto do recinto em fila indiana, sem serem notados pelos serviçais que estavam alheios a qualquer coisa que não fosse o que procuravam.

Quando alcançaram o roll de entrada para a sala de estar, logo deram razão aos empregados pelo empenho na procura. A Sra. Betelguese, a avó do quinteto, estava soltando labaredas de fogo pela boca (literalmente), exigindo que eles encontrassem algo IMEDIATAMENTE.

-E se, simplesmente o deixarmos em algum lugar? – disse Andrômeda enquanto ainda se escondiam da velha.

-Ela ia arrancar cada movimento da jóia assim que a encontrasse para saber nas mãos de quem andou. – falou Bellatrix – Um feitiçozinho tolo que nos denunciará facilmente.

-Temos que devolve-la de uma forma que ela acredite que não sumiu... – disse Sirius – Ou então descobrir o verdadeiro culpado.

A avó soltou uma nova labareda que queimou a traseiro do chefe dos elfos.

-Nossa... – disse Regulo sem animo – Não sei o que vai ser mais fácil...

-Qualquer coisa, menos que a vovó nos descubra... – disse Narcisa chorosa – Eu não quero q ela queime o meu vestido novo.

Regulo levou a mão à testa inconformado mais uma vez, como aquela coisa podia ser tãoooo fútil! E ainda por cima tinha que chamá-la de prima. Que humilhação.

-Espalhem-se... – ordenou Sirius – Tentem ouvir as conversas dos convidados e descobrir algo. Nos encontramos novamente em meia hora, no sótão.

O grupo saiu um a um do esconderijo, mas antes que Bella o fissesse também, o garoto a segurou pelo braço.

-Você não, lagartixa.

-Que foi,gambá?

-Você vai ficar bem do meu lado durante o resto da festa, lagartixa. Assim não terá chance de colocar a culpa em mim e no Regulo.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, não fazia o mesmo efeito que o olhar dócil, mas à vontade de mata-lo era maior. Como, diabos, ele sabia que fora exatamente aquilo que ela havia planejado?

-Eu te conheço. – respondeu Sirius a pergunta que Bella nem ao menos chegou a fazer.

* * *

**Vou tentar responder os comentários OK:**

**Hellen Lestrange**** –** obrigado pelo DIFERENTE, isso nesse mundo cheio de clichês é um elogio e tanto. Os meninos até brigam, mas implicar com as garotas é prioridade... risos... se vc tiver muitos primos irá me entender.

**Cipriana Difux Develoux**** –** espero que esteja ao seu agrado ainda... Mas eles não são assim tão fofo... risos... eles são 5 pestes isso sim!

**Ana Lu –** brigada pela força.

**Adriana Black** – Drika… Minha fiel escudeira (sério, podem procurar em TODAS as minhas fics tem comentários da Drka)... como pediu atualizei... risos... Mas vc sabe q não sou muito boa com prazos.

**Jessy DeLonge Lovegood** – Usa-los nessa idade na verdade foi uma proposta do VI Challenge S/B, do fórum 3V... Mas como ele saiu do ar e a fic ficou pronta, resolvi posta-la. Mas vc ta certa, a família Black é o que há mesmo!

bjs a todos e até o próximo cap

AMB


	3. Procurando pistas

**Capítulo III – Procurando pistas**

Regulo e Cisa se puseram a andar do lado de fora da casa, próximo a um pequeno lago que havia sido criado para tornar o ambiente mais agradável.

O local ganhara uma cobertura transparente para que a chuva não atrapalhasse os casais que poderiam querer mais privacidade, mas certamente os dois não sabiam nada sobre isso. Levariam alguns anos para descobrirem o porque homens e mulheres se beijavam.

Regulo, em especial, achava a prática nojenta. Cisa, por sua vez, nunca havia presenciado um beijo, por isso deu um sobressalto ao ver um jovem casal em pleno ato, mesmo que polido, já que os protagonistas não deviam ter muito mais idade que sua irmã mais velha.

O primo tossiu falsamente, chamando a atenção para si. O garoto loiro, que Narcisa nunca tinha visto antes, soltou a boca da menina de cabelos longos e igualmente amarelos para encarar Regulo com um olhar de desdém.

-O que foi, Black?

-Aqui não é lugar para isso, Malfoy...

O outro sorriu, cínica e maliciosamente. Malicioso até demais para um garoto da sua idade. Ele tinha o quê? Onze, doze anos, no máximo. Regulo às vezes duvidava que fosse mais velho que Bellatrix.

-E o que você sabe sobre isso, pirralho?

Regulo cruzou os braços.

-O suficiente para saber que o quintal da minha casa não é lugar pra você ficar se agarrando com a Melíflua.

Mesmo sendo sua prima de algum grau (sua mãe era prima da mãe dela ou algo assim), o menino tinha o costume de tratar Déb Malífua pelo sobrenome, isso porque imaginá-la como alguém da família lhe causava náuseas. Já chegava aturar o trio que tinha o mesmo sobrenome que o seu.

A garota bufou irritada e se levantou.

-Eu vou embora, Lucio. Não quero que esses pirralhos fiquem falando de mim na festa. – disse saindo dali, sem esperar o parceiro.

Lucio voltou a olhar para Regulo.

-Viu o que você fez?

O menor deu de ombros. A altura de Malfoy não costumava a lhe incomodar, até porque o idiota era covarde demais para tocar um dedo nele, afinal a única vez que tentou, Sirius acabou com a raça dele em segundos, mesmo sendo mais novo.

Malfoy acabou se retirando dali também, deixando Cisa e Reg para trás. A garotinha não tirava os olhos perplexos dele, nem quando o menino sumiu para dentro da casa. Alheio a isso, Regulo pôs a mão no queixo e começou a pensar.

-Devíamos procurar mais casais e tentar escutar o que falam. O que acha? – Narcisa não respondeu – Hein, Cisa? Dá pra prestar atenção no que eu tô falando, imprestável?

-Quem é aquele garoto? – perguntou a menininha.

-Que garoto? – Reg nem se lembrava que havia acabado de expulsar Malfoy e a acompanhante da varanda – O Malfoy? Ah! Ele é um mané que namora a Déb só por que ela é campeã Nacional de natação infantil. – Cisa desviou o olhar infantil da porta por onde Lucio havia desaparecido e encarou o primo – Ele adora aparecer. – completou o garoto, alheio ao movimento da caçula – Mas como ia dizendo...

-Você sabe nadar, Reg?

Ele a encarou, surpreso com a pergunta fora de hora.

-Claro que eu sei. – respondeu, como se soubesse muito mais que a mais nova.

-Me ensina.

-Ensinar você? Nem pensar, Narcisa. Não vou perder meu tempo te ensinando nada, até porque você não ia aprender nunca, sua chata.

Ela deu um chute na canela do primo, mais forte que o anterior, mas dessa vez Regulo não respondeu com um puxão de cabelo, apenas a olhou feio, passando a mão na canela dolorida.

Enquanto isso, dentro do salão Sirius e Bella tentavam passar desapercebidos por entre os adultos, no intuíto de escutar alguma coisa. Mas isso não foi possível.

-Meus lindos, ainda bem que apareceram... Por onde andavam?

A Sra. Betelgeuse Black surgiu do nada na frente deles, fazendo-os dar um sobressalto juntos, mesmo já estando acostumados com a imagem assustadora da avó.

Com seus longos cabelos brancos presos em um coque exagerado no topo da cabeça, óculos que pareciam não ajudar em nada na dificuldade que ela tinha para ver já que eram excessivamente grandes e um vestido que mais parecia um esconderijo de morcegos pela aparência envelhecida do tecido - mesmo se tratando da última moda entre os bruxos - ela era o que toda senhora da sociedade deles queria ser: um trem fantasma ambulante.

-Ah... Oi, vovó... Eu e o Sirius estávamos... Estávamos... É... – Bellatrix não conseguia encontrar uma boa desculpa para estar acompanhada daquele estrupício.

Olhou para o menino à procura de algum apoio, mas Sirius também não conseguia pensar em nada convincente. Os dois estavam literalmente sem graça com a situação.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! – a avó soltou uma exclamação que os assustou (mais do que o normal) – Já entendi...

-Já? – perguntou o garoto, tão perdido quanto Bellatrix.

-Claro, meus lindos... Eu já tive a idade de vocês. – ela deu-lhes uma piscadela que, teoricamente, deveria passar simpatia e apoio moral, mas os dois deviam concordar que estava longe disso. Aquele sorriso da avó mais amedrontava do que qualquer outra coisa, mesmo sabendo que, para eles, o sorriso era sempre motivo de algo bom – Já sei. Por que não aproveitam a música e vão dançar um pouco?

-Não dá! – disse Sirius rapidamente, antes que a velha os colocasse no meio da pista de dança – Mamãe não deixa. Ela diz que somos muito novos para circular no meio dos adultos...

-Sua mãe não manda nada aqui. – ela se pôs a empurrar os dois para o meio do salão – E se eu acho que vocês ficam fofos juntos e podem dançar no meio do meu salão de festas, ela não tem que me contrariar.

-Mas, vovó... – resmungou a garota.

-Sem mais, Bellinha. Vão dançar essa valsa, anda. Sinceramente, eu mereço alguma coisa agradável na noite de hoje. Já me chega o que anda acontecendo...

-O que anda acontecendo?

-Nada, meu lindo, nada. Agora vão...

Os dois seguiram contrariados para o meio da pista. Puseram-se a dançar de forma tola, balançando de um lado para o outro, como fazem as crianças ao tentarem imitar os passos dos adultos.

-Saco. – disse Sirius – Essa velha chata tinha que me colocar dançando com você?

-Também não estou nem um pouco feliz, ok? Pare de resmungar no meu ouvido.

-Não estou resmungando... Só que a gente tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui servindo de "ponto turístico" para ela. – olhou para a avó, do outro lado da pista. Ela não tirava os olhos deles. Parecia feliz em vê-los juntos. Volta e meia apontava-os para que uma de suas amigas também admirasse a cena – Tô me sentindo um palhaço...

-Você é um palhaço... - ele deu um pisão discreto no pé da garota. Bellatrix soltou um pequeno grito – Seu grosso!

-Cale a boca ou não vamos chegar ao final da música – reclamou o menino, antes de começar a prestar atenção no que um dos casais adultos atrás dele falava – Peraí... Fica quieta...

-É o que estou te dizendo, querido... Sumiu...

-Mas como?

-Não sei, mas a Sra. Black está irritadíssima... – a mulher de cabelos vermelhos cor de tomate olhou de rabo de olho para a senhora da casa, que ainda admirava os netos – E aquilo lá irritada é encrenca.

-É engraçado, isso sim.

-Lúcifer!

-Ora, Clarice, ela fica ridícula quando brava mesmo... Aliás, aquela mulher é ridícula de qualquer forma.

Sirius teve uma vontade imensa de chutar a canela do homem que dançava com a esposa, mas se segurou, tentando manter a polidez.

Tudo bem que a avó não era nenhum anjo de candura e que ele próprio não a suportava, mas ouvir outra pessoa que não fosse da família tecendo "elogios" a velha o deixava com uma raiva que ele não sabia explicar de onde vinha.

Verdade verdadeira, ele até concordava com o que o homem dizia, mas quem aquele cara pensava que era para falar da sua avó?

-Quer saber? Acho que foi muito bem feito. Quem mandou querer que a festa do dia das Bruxas fosse aqui e não na nossa mansão. Que bom que deu tudo errado para aquele demônio.

Dessa vez, Sirius não se conteve. O cara havia comparado a sua avó com um demônio, por Merlin! Onde já se viu? Qualquer um sabia que ela era bem pior que isso...

Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto esticou o pé na frente do homem, que caiu antes mesmo de perceber o que acontecia.

Bella, que havia ouvido toda a conversa e também estava prestes a pular no pescoço do "leite qualhado" (o homem era extremamente alvo), começou a rir escandalosamente, enquanto apontava o dedo para a cara branca dele. Conclusão: se por acaso alguém não havia percebido o tombo, agora todos olhavam para o homem caído no chão.

-Ah, desculpe, Sr. Malfoy... – disse Sirius com ar teatral na voz – A culpa foi minha, eu não sei dançar direito.

-Seu moleque... – rosnou o outro, se levantando.

-Quem é moleque aqui, Lúcifer? – o Sr. Órion Black se aproximou do tumulto com olhar severo – Por que está xingando um neto meu e dentro da MINHA casa, posso saber?

-Desculpe, sr. Black, mas esse pirralho que o senhor chama de neto colocou o pé na minha frente para que eu caísse e...

-Se não sabe dançar direito deveria ter ficado sentado, Lúcifer. – respondeu o senhor de idade grosseiramente, fazendo com que o outro engolisse o resto da reclamação.

Sirius também não era chegado muito ao velho, mas tinha que admitir que, certas horas, ele adorava ser seu neto. O Sr. Órion não era de deixar que ninguém humilhasse sua família em público. Até porque humilhar alguém da família era serviço exclusivo dele.

O Sr. Malfoy bufou irritado e saiu do meio da pista, puxando a esposa pelo braço.

O avô os encarou.

-Quanto a vocês dois, parem de aprontar.

-Não fizemos nada, vovô.

-Eu vi muito bem o que o Sirius fez, Bellatrix. Vi quando esticou o pé de propósito para que o imbecil caísse. Devo dizer que o tombo foi merecido, mas já estamos com problemas demais por hoje. Por isso, comportem-se! – grunhiu o velho.

-Sim, senhor. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, sem coragem de perguntar mais nada.

Do lado de fora da casa, Regulo estava tendo dificuldades para aturar os pedidos incessantes de Narcisa.

-Me ensina! Me ensina! Me ensina! Me ensina!

-Pára Narcisa! Eu não vou te ensinar a nadar!

-Mas eu querooooooooooooooo... – entoava a pequena, enquanto andava atrás dele em volta do pequeno lago.

-Tá bom! – berrou o menino, parando de repente. Finalmente ele dera sinais de cansaço – Você quer aprender a nadar? Tudo bem, eu te ensino a nadar... – e empurrou a garotinha com tudo a jogando bem no meio do lago.

Narcisa não esperava aquilo, por isso tomou um susto quando se viu cercada de água por todos os lados. Ela começou a se debater, não conseguindo pensar direito, e, sem perceber chegou à borda do lago nadando desengonçada.

Regulo, que ainda estava em pé na borda, não parava de rir.

-Viu? Agora você já sabe nadar.

-Reg! – a voz de Andrômeda o fez engolir seco – O que você fez?

Andy foi até a irmã e a tirou do lago antes que o garoto pudesse responder a pergunta.

-Ele me jogou na água, mana...

-Regulo, seu maluco!

-Ela que pediu... – disse ele, dando de ombros – Queria aprender a nadar... E papai vive dizendo que a melhor professora é a necessidade, então... – Andrômeda lhe deu um olhar gélido – E não me olhe assim, tá bom? Eu tava aqui o tempo todo. Se ela começasse a se afogar, eu mergulhava e a tirava de lá.

-Pois eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – respondeu a mais velha, saindo dali com a irmã no colo.

Regulo sorriu satisfeito assim que ficou sozinho.

-É bom ter mesmo...


	4. Procurando pistas II

**Capítulo IV – Procurando pistas II**

-O que aconteceu?

Bellatrix se assustou ao ver a caçula toda molhada nos braços de Andrômeda.

-O Reg a jogou no lago... – resmungou a outra

Bella lançou um olhar gélido para Sirius.

-Nem vem, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. – respondeu o menino antes que a prima o fizesse pagar por algo que ele não tivera nem o prazer de planejar.

-Vou leva-la no quarto para se trocar.

-Vou com você, Andy.

Ele decidiu não entrar na discussão sobre_ "você não vai sair do meu lado", _o clima não era propicio. Decidiu procurar o irmão assim que as primas subiram para um dos quartos.

O encontrou do lado de fora da casa, ainda, observando algo por uma das janelas que davam para o salão.

-O que você andou fazendo, heim?

Sirius havia chegado tão silenciosamente que o irmão deu um pulo ao escutar sua voz.

-Caramba, você me assustou!

-Você se assusta com tudo... Muito bem, o que a Cisa fez para você joga-la no lago?

Ele deu de ombros antes de abrir um sorriso maligno.

-Ela queria aprender a nadar...

Sirius riu, nem ele teria pensado em algo tão eficaz para fazer a pirralhazinha calar a boca.

-O que está olhando ai?

-Ah... – o irmão voltou a observar pela janela – Olha aqueles dois ali, estão com atitude suspeita.

-O que tem eles?

-Não param de cochichar um com o outro... Muito estranho...

Sirius olhou com mais cautela, não conhecia nenhum dos dois homens que Regulo estava espionando, tinha a impressão de já tê-los visto, era verdade, mas não sabia quem eram.

-Bom... Você não vai descobrir o que estão cochichando daqui.

-Alguma idéia melhor sabichão.

Sirius sorriu cinicamente, não era nem necessário palavras, sua cara já denunciava que a resposta seria "claro que sim".

Apontou a mesa onde os homens estavam, mais precisamente o pano que a cobria.

-Eu os distraio enquanto você entra por de baixo da toalha.

Reg concordou em silencio, imaginando (novamente) por que sempre deixava Sirius o meter naqueles rolos.

Os dois deram a volta e entraram na casa novamente, agachados, pé ante pé, o mais perto da parede possível, para não serem notados.Quando finalmente se aproximaram o suficiente da mesa-alvo, Sirius ensaiou um tombo sobre um dos ocupantes, derrubando o copo de vinho sobre o mesmo.

-Garoto desastrado! – bufou o homem elegantemente vestido com uma vesta negra belíssima, que agrora tinha uma enorme mancha na altura do peito – Olha o que você fez!

-Calma, Tom... – disse o outro em tom brando – Foi apenas um acidente... Não foi, meu jovem.

Sirius encarou o senhor de barba branca que conversava o alvo de seu pseudo tombo, o semblante transmitia uma tranqüilidade que o garotinha nunca vira em ninguém da sua família.

-Sim senhor.

-Viu Tom, foi apenas um acidente tolo...

Sirius olhou discretamente para o irmão e fez um aceno, mais discreto ainda de que a hora chegara.

-O senhor sempre defende as crianças.

Regulo parecia não entender, ele balançou a cabeça com um pouco mais de força, indicando a mesa.

-Mania de professor, Tom... Você devia saber.

Finalmente o irmão compreendeu o gesto e entrou por debaixo do pano como um felino silencioso. Sirius deu graças por não ser Andrômeda a estar ali, ela certamente teria derrubado tudo antes de conseguir o planejado. Ele voltou a prestar atenção nos dois adultos assim que Regulo desapareceu de suas vistas.

-Por que deveria? Que eu saiba o senhor nunca me defendeu.

O senhor de barba branca sorriu.

-Mas sempre fui justo e você sempre soube aproveitar muito bem isso no colégio.

O tal Tom bufou em desagrado e voltou a sentar-se ao mesmo tempo com que fazia a mancha em sua veste desaparecer. Depois encarou Sirius intrigado.

-O que ainda está fazendo aqui, pirralho?

-Ah.. Nada senhor... Com licença.

Ele saiu de perto da mesa irritado por ter sido tratado tão rudemente por aquele desconhecido, afinal ele era um dos donos da casa, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para trata-lo mal ali? O dono do mundo?

Raivas a parte ele preferiu ficar quieto e se afastar, se criasse qualquer problema era capaz de Regulo não conseguir ouvir mais nada e, por algum motivo, ele começava a ter certeza que o tal homem tinha algo haver com o suposto roubo do anel de sua avó. Se fosse verdade ele teria muito prazer em denuncia-lo na frente de todos.

Ele andou com cautela por entre os demais convidados, procurando mais suspeitos e desviando dos chatos da família, como seus tios, sua mãe, seu pai, seu avô, sua avó, enfim... Todos que levavam o sobrenome Black nas certidões de nascimento ou casamento.

Quando menos esperava, porém, havistou Bellatrix caminhando sorrateiramente do outro lado do salão. Nem Andrômeda nem Narcisa a acompanhavam, isso queria dizer quem...

Elevou a mão correndo ao bolso, como supunha o anel não estava mais lá.

-Cretina! – esbravejou enquanto seguia na direção da garota.

Chegou a tempo de segurar seu punho quando ela se preparava para levantar o objeto para que a avó, que por um acaso se encontrava de costas para os dois, conversando com algumas comadres igualmente feias.

Tirou a jóia da mão dela enquanto Bella o encarava surpresa.

-Se tentar fazer isso de novo quem vai ferrar com vocês sou eu, entendeu bem lagartixa? – sussurrou ele entre dentes.

-Isso se estiver vivo ainda, seu gambá. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

-Olha que fofo, como eles se adoram... – os dois viraram surpresos para a avó que apontava para eles sorrindo para as amigas – É o que eu digo, meninas, eles vão me dar bisnetos lindos e vocês vão continuar a morrer de inveja de mim...

Eles não estavam compreendendo a insinuação da Sra. Black, ate que perceberam o motivo do comentário. Sirius ainda segurava o pulso da prima na altura do seu rosto. Do ângulo que os olhavam parecia até que ela iria abraça-lo.

Bella puxou rapidamente a mão quando percebeu que era isso que passava na cabeça da velha enquanto Sirius só se preocupava em não deixar a mulher perceber que ele segurava o seu anel.

-É Betel, eles ficam fofos juntos, mas duvido que fiquem juntos como você quer... Sua família tem um gênio muito forte para se auto suportar. – disse uma das senhoras pomposamente.

Betelgeuse a olhou fuzilaste.

-E o que você sabe disso sua velha coroca!

Sirius aproveitou a deixa e puxou a prima para longe dali, usando um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

Ela se desvencilhou dele assim que estavam a uma distancia razoável das senhoras.

-Seu gambá, você me machucou!

-Vou fazer pior se você não parar com essa mania de querer me ferrar a qualquer custo...

-Não é a qualquer custo... – ponderou ela fingindo não sentir o pulso dolorido – O meu pescoço vale mais, por exemplo.

-E só...

Ela deu de ombros.

-E tem alguma coisa mais importante, por acaso?

Ele suspirou cansado.

-Você é insuportavelmente egocêntrica, garota.

-E você, falso... Para de drama anda. Se te desse alguma chance você também ia adorar me ferrar. Mas a lagartixa aqui é mais esperta que você, seu gambá.

Sem ter o que responder Sirius resolveu descontar a raiva de forma física, empurrou Bellatrix com tudo, sem se importar com o que estava atrás dela.

Por sorte era o chato do Malfoy, ele não o suportava mesmo, tanto fazia se o corpo da prima havia atrapalhado a dança dele e da sem graça da campeã de natação... O que ele não esperava era que Lucio fosse revidar. O loiro empurrou Bellatrix de volta antes que ela ou Sirius tivesse qualquer reação.

Por puro reflexo, para que a prima não batesse com o corpo no dele, Sirius a segurou pelos braços, mas a cabeça da garota transpôs a distância e se e encontrou com a dele. Na verdade foram seus rostos que se tocaram... Na altura dos lábios.

Demorou meros segundos, tanto que o resto da festa nem percebeu o que acontecia, mas para as duas crianças o toque parecia ter levado séculos. Sirius passou anos da sua vida lembrando (com certo prazer) dos olhos arregalados de Bellatrix quando o leve selinho aconteceu, sim, porque nenhum dos dois chegou a fechar os olhos.

E fora naquele simples acontecimento não planejado que ele descobriu sua melhor arma contra a prima, para o resto de sua vida.

Um beijo.

Depois daquele dia Bellatrix nunca mais conseguiu o intimidar com o olhar meio, toda vez que ela começava a disputa ele simplesmente esticava o pescoço e dava-lhe um selinho, o que a desconcertava na hora e a desmoralizava na frente de todos.

Com o passar dos anos o selinho ganhou mais força, movimento e malicia e, posteriormente passou a usa-lo não apenas para ganhar uma discussão dela, mas também para fins menos nobres.  
Mas naquele segundo em questão, a menina não podia imaginar que tinha acabado e cair nas mãos dele para o resto de sua vida, tanto que lhe deu um empurrão forte e tratou de sair dali batendo o pé, deixando um sorridente Sirius para trás. Se ela não havia se dado conta do perigo, ele sim sabia muito bem o poder que acabara de conquistar.

-Sirius! – a voz de Regulo tirou-o de seus pensamentos, o menino chegou arfando do seu lado, parecendo afoito – Eles sabem!

-Eles sabem?

-Sim, os caras lá... Sabem do sumiço do anel. Não deu para entender direito, mas pelo visto era esperado por que o anel da vovó é centenário pode ser usado em uma magia muito poderosa e tal... Magia negra com certeza. Acho que eles sabem até quem tentou pegar...

-E você não descobriu quem foi, seu retardado!

O irmão sorriu encabulado.

-Não deu... Eles, hã... Me descobriram... – Sirius continuou encarando o irmão com a pergunta _"como?"_ estampada na cara – Bom... É que... Acho que foi aquela chuva sabe... Eu... Tossi... E bom, o cara de preto escutou, né...

-Você é muito burro, Regulo! Muito burro mesmo!

O irmão caçula levou a mão a cintura.

-Eu devo ser burro mesmo, não sei por que to tentando ajudar você e essas três insuportáveis! Quer saber, cansei... To fora!

Virou as costas e saiu deixando um Sirius nada preocupado com seu chilique para trás, se Regulo não queria ajudar melhor assim, menos um para ele tomar conta.


	5. Magia? Que magia?

**Capítulo V – Magia? Que magia?**

A chuva havia parado, mas o vento forte denunciava que o tempo poderia voltar a mudar a qualquer momento. Sem se importar com isso, porém, o quinteto retornou a MLG para discutir o que haviam descoberto. A lista era a seguinte:

Primeiro: todos na festa pareciam já saber do sumiço da jóia.

Segundo: ela provavelmente havia sido roubada por alguém que a queria utilizar como ingrediente de alguma magia.

E terceiro: sendo assim, qualquer um dos presentes poderia querer o anel, já que todos eram bruxos e perfeitamente capazes de realizar magias.

-Por que não entregamos isso logo para a vovó? – resmungou Régulo, a certa altura do debate.

-Porque vamos ter que dizer COMO achamos o anel, seu idiota. – reclamou a mais velha – E mesmo que a gente não fale nada, ela vai descobrir que nós roubamos os doces.

Ele deu de ombros.

Alheio a isso, Sirius parecia distante e pensativo, mas a única que percebeu seu olhar foi Andrômeda.

-O que foi, primo?

-Precisamos descobrir quem é o ladrão... E logo... – sussurrou o menino.

-Disso nós sabemos, gambá... Se não descobrirmos a vovó vai triturar a gente...

-Não é por isso, lagartixa. Precisamos descobrir quem é o ladrão antes que ele saiba que estamos com a jóia.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele vai vir atrás da gente, pequena. – disse, respondendo a pergunta de Narcisa.

Ele retirou o objeto do bolso e se pôs a olhá-lo com cuidado.

-A pessoa que tentou pegar esse treco aqui dentro, nas barbas dos nossos avôs, deve querer muito isso. Se ela descobrir que está com a gente, acho que teremos mais problemas do que se a vovó descobrir primeiro. E olha que a última opção já não é muito agradável.

Ele encarou o irmão e as primas por alguns segundos. Todos pareciam ponderar suas palavras.

-Essa magia deve ser muito poderosa para se arriscarem tanto, não é? – disse Bellatrix.

-E se descobrirmos que magia é essa? – disse Andrômeda – Talvez a gente consiga alguma pista de quem poderia querer o anel...

Bella concordou silenciosamente.

-É... Não deve haver muitas magias que usam um anel de pérola centenário.

-Pelo que entendi, é magia negra... – disse Reg com o dedo no queixo, tentando lembrar cada palavra da conversa que ouvira – O cara de barba perguntou várias vezes pro outro lá se tinha ABSOLUTA certeza que não havia sido ele que tinha pego o anel... Acho que o velho pensa que foi o outro que pegou. Ele não parecia que tava acreditando quando o cara negava.

-Quem são esses, afinal?

-Dois caras que estavam sentados perto da janela, Andy. – falou Sirius – Um de preto e o outro de barba branca...

-O de barba branca é o Alvo Dumbledore, atual diretor de Hogwarts, seus idiotas. – resmungou Bellatrix.

-E o outro? – perguntou Narcisa.

-Tom Riddler. – responde Sirius, torcendo o nariz – Eu ouvi alguém o apresentando para a mamãe há pouco. Não fui com a cara dele.

-Nem ele com a sua, - desdenhou Bellatrix – Tenho certeza – Sirius deu um olhar irritado, ela não ligou – Bom, alguma idéia de como descobrir a tal magia?

-Já ouviu falar de biblioteca, Bellatrix?

-Ai, me poupe, Andy. Eu não vou ficar vasculhando aquele monte de papel velho que o tio Alfardo chama de biblioteca. Só ele para ter saco de ler aqueles livros.

-É isso! – gritou Sirius, fazendo os demais darem um sobressalto – O tio Alfardo! Ele deve saber que magia é essa! Ele sabe de tudo.

-Você adora puxar o saco daquele velho babão, gambá. Nunca vi... O cara é nojento.

-Você é nojenta, lagartixa. O tio Alfardo é gente boa. – ele se levantou – Bom, eu vou procurá-lo. Alguém quer ir comigo?

-Eu não vou falar com aquele velho chato.

-Eu vou. – disse Andrômeda, decidida.

-Certo... Então você fica aqui e não desgruda da lagartixa, Reg. – disse para o irmão – Ela está louca para colocar a culpa de tudo isso em nós dois. Fica de olho.

O caçula assentiu.

Sirius e Andrômeda saíram em seguida, deixando-os sozinhos com Narcisa, que já começava a coçar os olhinhos azuis cheios de sono.

Assim como Bellatrix esperava, a irmãzinha não demorou muito para acabar deitando no sofá e dormindo profundamente. Era tudo que ela queria.

-Impressionante... O gambá acha mesmo que você pode dar conta de cuidar de mim.

Regulo devolveu-lhe o sorriso cínico.

-Claro que vou... Você não é tudo isso que aparenta, lagartixa! Se acha grande coisa só por que já tem uma varinha, mas nem sabe usar esse negócio direito.

-Tem razão priminho... – ela puxou a varinha mais rápido do que o pivete podia imaginar ser possível – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Regulo sentiu todos os músculos do próprio corpo congelarem no mesmo instante ao som da gargalhada da prima.

Bellatrix levantou altiva do sofá e encarou o primo petrificado.

-Idiota. – disse, antes de se dirigir para a porta e sair na seqüência.

Com certeza teria tempo suficiente para encontrar a avó e contar como seus terríveis primos roubaram o anel dela por acidente, enquanto surrupiavam todos os doces da festa.

* * *

Sem imaginar o que acontecia, Sirius e Andrômeda encontraram seu tio Alfardo no meio do salão, parecendo entretido com as pernas de uma mulher com quem dançava.

-Tio! Tio!

-Ora, ora, ora... O que foi crianças? O que está acontecendo?

-Precisamos falar com você.

Ele sorriu para a mulher com quem dançava e, com muito custo, a deixou sair de perto dele. Agachou junto aos sobrinhos meio irritado com a interrupção, mas não tornou seu pensamento público.

-O que aconteceu?

-Tio, é que... Bom... O senhor é o cara mais inteligente que conhecemos. – Andy falava num tom amável que, unido a elogios exagerados eram uma arma poderosa para se conseguir o que queria – Estamos com umas dúvidas e eu disse para o Sirius que só o senhor poderia responder.

-Sim, sim... o que é, diga.

Ela e Sirius se entreolharam com certa apreensão. Como tocar no assunto agora/ O garoto resolveu optar pela única forma de abordagem que conhecia: a direta.

-Que magia é essa que falam tanto que pode ser feita com o anel da vovó?

-Ah, isso? – o tio parecia achar engraçada a curiosidade deles – Por que o interesse nisso?

-Ah tio, tá todo mundo falando tanto...

-Bom, a tal magia se chama Circulum Vitale, se é que existe mesmo.

-Como assim "se é que existe mesmo", tio?

-Ninguém nunca provou que ela já foi feita, nem disse como realizá-la... É mais uma lenda, entendem?

-E como sabem que precisa do anel da vovó então?

-Por que a lenda diz que é necessário um anel de pérola centenário. Nunca ouviram a lenda do círculo dos Druidas? – eles fizeram que não – Ora, por onde eu andava que nunca contei isso a vocês? – ele se pôs a descrever como era a Inglaterra na antiguidade, na época em que os druidas eram os principais conselheiros dos reis e coisa e tal.

-Tio... A gente já sabe de tudo isso... – disse Andy, com impaciência.

-Dá pra chegar logo na lenda... – completou Sirius.

-Ah tá, claro, claro. Bom, diz à lenda que o mais antigo e sábio de todos os Druidas foi ameaçado de morte pelo mais poderoso Rei trouxa da época, - ele levou a mão à barba rala, pensativo – ... Não lembro bem porque... Mas não vem ao caso. Dizem que durante um encontro secreto druida... Vocês sabem que encontros eram esses, não é? Aqueles onde todos os druidas da Inglaterra se reuniam anualmente para mostrarem suas novas magias e...

-Tá, tá tio... – cortou novamente Andrômeda, de saco cheio de ouvir o que já sabia – mas e aí?

-Ah, sim... Bom, naquele ano o tal druida apresentou uma magia chamada Círculo de Druidas, dizendo que ela ia uni-los de tal forma que um saberia quando o outro passasse algum perigo, para poderem se ajudar... Só que a tal magia, na verdade, tornava todos ligados de uma forma um pouco mais forte e mórbida...

-Que forma?

-O que acontecesse com o corpo físico daquele que realizara a magia, acontecia com o corpo de todos eles... Desde um pequeno corte até... – os olhos do tio brilhavam maquiavelicamente, o que sempre acontecia quando ele lhes contava uma historia assustadora.

-... a morte? – arriscou o menino.

O tio fez que sim e se pôs a rir.

-Claro que é só uma lenda tola. Não precisam ter medo. – ele esticou a mão e pegou um copo que passava em uma das bandejas flutuantes do salão.

-Mas o que aconteceu com os druidas? – perguntou a garota – A magia funcionou?

-Ah, a lenda não é clara sobre se essa era realmente a intenção do sábio Druida ou se foi um erro de percurso... Mas sim, a magia teria funcionado e, assim que os druidas perceberam que estavam de tal forma ligados ao sábio, tiveram que se desdobrar na sua proteção e o tal rei não conseguiu matá-lo.

-Muito cômodo... – disse Sirius, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – E nessa lenda conta o que precisa para a tal magia, tio?

-Ah... não me lembro direito. – bebericou um pouco de vinho – O tal anel de pérola centenário, pelos de lobisomens... Na verdade algumas coisas mudam de uma versão para outra... Acho que é por isso que nunca descobriram se ela é possível de ser realizada ou não... Ah sim! – ele estalou o dedo como se lembrasse de algo importantíssimo – Garotinhas!

-Como assim garotinhas, tio?

-Garotinhas, garotinhas... – repetia ele – Como pude esquecer da melhor parte da lenda... Precisa de garotinhas, virgens sabe... Sangue de garotinhas virgens... – deu um sorriso para a sobrinha – assim como você.

Andrômeda estremeceu.

-Quantas garotinhas?

-Ah, depende...

-Do que, tio?

-De quem te conta a história. – ele soltou uma alta gargalhada – Se quiserem te assustar mesmo, vão falar uma que precisa de 10, 20... Mas normalmente são duas, pelo menos. Dizem que tem que cozinhar todos os ingredientes em um caldearão de sangue... – riu mais uma vez – Como disse, dependendo de quem contar a lenda ela fica mais macabra. – olhou em volta – Aliás, podíamos contar a história para a pequena Cisa, o que acham? Ela vai morrer de medo!

-Tenho certeza que sim... – murmurou Andy, sentindo um calafrio incômodo na espinha – vamos voltar... – disse a Sirius quando o tio se virou para largar o copo já vazio de vinho em uma bandeja e pegar outro.

O menino concordou em silencio. Já haviam conseguido a informação que queriam, não havia mais o que fazer.

Despediram-se do tio entre promessas de não contar a lenda para Narcisa antes dele.

Os dois seguiram direto para a MLG, calados. Andrômeda estava nervosa, era perceptível até no seu caminhar e o primo achara por bem não incomodá-la.

Quando chegaram ao pé do salgueiro, a garota finalmente tomou fôlego e perguntou o que lhe afligia.

-Você acha que...

-A lenda é verdadeira? – completou ele, antes da prima conseguir terminar a frase – Claro que não, Andy. Não se preocupe. Quem está tentando realizar essa tal magia só pode ser maluco se acha que vai conseguir.

-É... eu sei... Mas o problema é que ele vai tentar...

-E daí?

-Não é só do anel da vovó que ele vai precisar para tentar fazer a magia... Você ouviu o tio... Ele vai precisar de sangue, Sirius. De garotas.

Ele encarou a prima com os olhos arregalados. Não tinha se dado conta do problema até aquele exato minuto.

-E não há muitas garotas nessa festa... Só eu, a Bella, a Cisa e a prima Déb.

Ela mal conseguiu terminar o pensamento, porque o primo já tinha se posto a subir a escada de cordas.

Ele abriu a porta com tudo e encontro o irmão dando seus primeiros movimentos após a estuporação.

-Regulo! – gritou indo até o irmão – O que houve?

-A imbecil da Bellatrix me estuporou! – disse o garoto mais assustado do que propriamente com raiva.

-E a Cisa, cadê a Cisa?

-Levaram ela, Andy.


	6. Circulum Vitae

**Capítulo VI – Circulum Vitae**

-Levaram? Levaram como? Quem a levou?

-Eu não sei! – respondia o menino, segurando o choro – A Bellatrix saiu logo depois que me estuporou. A Cisa tinha dormido no sofá, então apagaram todas as velas, ficou tudo escuro... Eu tava achando que era a insuportável da sua irmã tentando me assustar, mas quem entrou aqui era bem mais alto que ela...

-Como assim mais alto? Um adulto? – Sirius estranhou quando o irmão concordou com a questão. Em todos a sua longa vida, nunca ouvira falar de algum adulto entrando na MLG – Como tem tanta certeza?

-Quando abriu a porta a luz lá de fora iluminou um pouco as costas dele... Deu pra notar que era um adulto. Eu não podia me mexer, ai ele entrou e pegou a Cisa. E eu não sei quem foi, Andy... – ele começou a dar socos fortes no braço do sofá – Droga, droga, droga!

-Por Mérlin, Sirius! É o ladrão! Só pode ser ele... Ele vai usá-la na magia!

-Vai usar o sangue dela, você quer dizer... – os olhos da prima se encheram de água de repente – Ah não, nem pense em fazer isso, Andy, chorar não vai adiantar nada. Vamos procurá-la, anda. – disse impaciente – E rápido... Cadê a lagartixa?

-Provavelmente tentando falar com a vovó. A essa altura, a velha já está imaginando em como decapitar o nosso pescoço.

-Certo. – ele não parecia preocupado com isso, também pudera, já estava cansado de ter medo das ameaças de decapitação que a avó vivia fazendo – Andy, vai avisar aos mais velhos e rápido... Eu e o Reg vamos tentar achar a Cisa.

-Onde vocês vão?

-Para o mausoléu da família, claro... Lembra do que o tio disse? Que a magia foi realizada a primeira vez num círculo de druidas...- os outros dois continuaram o encarando sem entender - Daí que os druidas era enterrados nesse local quando morriam, para que a força do lugar fosse mantida, mesmo com a ausência física deles... Sua mãe não ensinou isso a vocês?

Ela fez que não, enquanto Regulo olhava de um para o outro sem entender.

-Pois é, resumidamente o local onde se realizava as reuniões nada mais era do que o mausoléu dos druidas.. Garanto que o cara pensou nisso também.

-Ele não se deu ao trabalho de explicar mais nada. Já estavam perdendo tempo demais ali.

Desceram a escada e se separaram. Os irmãos seguiram a passos largos para o mausoléu dos Black, enquanto Andrômeda juntava todas as suas forças para entrar no salão de festas que já devia estar em polvorosa com a declaração da irmã sobre o roubo do anel.

Para sua surpresa, porém, nada havia mudado desde sua ida a MLG com Sirius. Estranhou, buscando Bellatrix com os olhos, mas não foi capaz de encontrá-la.

Até que sentiu como se um calafrio enorme cortasse sua espinha mais uma vez, só que agora a vertigem chegou a bambear suas pernas e a menina teve que se apoiar na porta para não cair no chão.

Levou a mão à testa e abriu os olhos, assustada. Não sabia se as imagens que havia visto eram reais ou não, mas não pretendia aguardar a confirmação. Virou-se correndo e seguiu para o mausoléu também, sem avisar a nenhum dos adultos o que acontecia.

Enquanto isso, Regulo tentava arrancar alguma informação do irmão, mas nada parecia desviar a atenção de Sirius do trajeto.

-Dá pra falar coisa com coisa?

-Você não vai entender mesmo, pra que perder meu tempo... – respondeu o outro, ríspido.

Na verdade, Sirius não queria entrar em detalhes com o menino. Tinha medo que o irmão se apavorasse quando soubesse do real perigo que a prima estava correndo. Ele sabia muito bem que Reg adorava Cisa, por mais que fingisse que não.

Chegaram ao local mais rápido do que o natural. O mausoléu ficava no terreno da casa, como era de costume das famílias bruxas tradicionais.

Manter os antepassados sempre próximos era importante, diziam.

Sirius e Regulo tinham a mesma opinião sobre aquele lugar.

Um: ele era mórbido e sombrio, e de tão úmido não servia nem para brincar de pique esconde de vez em quando porque eles viviam escorregando no musgo que parecia cobrir tudo que existia atrás do portão de entrada.

Dois: eles sempre tinham que render homenagens no aniversário de morte de alguém, o que acontecia pelo menos uma vez por mês, e aquelas reuniões eram sempre muito chatas.

E três: os fantasmas da família cismavam de aparecer volta e meia, e, se já era um porre aturar os vivos, imagina os que já se foram.

Resumidamente, o mausoléu dos Black não era propriamente um playgraud para os dois.

Por isso, assim que chegaram ao portão, se encararam por alguns segundos e acabaram por soltar um longo suspiro antes de entrarem. Deram os primeiro passos e Regulo já bambeou, desequilibrando por sobre o musgo. Segurou fortemente nas costas do irmão para não cair.

-Shiii... – sussurrou o outro – Não é pra saberem que a gente tá aqui!

-Saberem? – Reg estranhou – É mais de um?

-Sei lá, mas é bom esperarmos qualquer coisa...

Um berro vindo detrás dos dois os fez dar um pulo. Viraram-se a tempo de ver a prima Andrômeda escorregando visgo a baixo e caindo de quatro bem na frente deles.

Foi impossível segurar a gargalhada.

Ela os olhou com reprovação, mas não adiantou muito. Somente quando tentou levantar e soltou um gemido de dor que o primo mais velho se lembrou de estender-lhe a mão, ainda rindo, enquanto perguntava se estava tudo bem.

Ela soltou um quase inaudível "tá", com uma boa dose de irritação, mas aceitou a ajuda de Sirius que acabou fazendo questão de averiguar se estava tudo bem com ela. Constatou apenas que os joelhos haviam se ralado um pouco, nada fora do comum.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele baixinho.

-A Bella não ta lá... – respondeu, achando melhor não citar o real motivo de estar ali, o problema na verdade era que suas visões mostraram Narcisa correndo um enorme perigo, com um punhal na sua garganta.

Sirius não gostou nem um pouco da informação sobre a prima mais velha, a ideia de ter mais alguma "garotinha" da família em perigo lhe incomodava, mesmo a tal "garotinha" fosse Bellatrix.

-Será que também a pegaram?

-É possível...

-Coitado do cara então...

Tentaram acostumar os olhos à escuridão, mas o mausoléu parecia ser mais escuro do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo, mesmo em noites de lua cheia, já que as árvores que habitavam o lugar eram muito densas e não costumavam deixar qualquer tipo de luz transpô-las.

-Ta muito calmo isso aqui não? – perguntou Reg estranhando – Cadê aquele bando de fantasmas chatos que vivem nos azucrinando?

-Talvez eles comemorem Halloween em outro lugar. – ponderou a menina antes de um clarão indevido chamar-lhe a atenção.

Os três seguiram naquela direção, com a rapidez que o chão deslizante permitia.

Régulo escorregou umas duas vezes, mas não chegou a cair. Andrômeda levou três belos tombos.

Chegaram agachados à principal construção do cemitério, a tumba dos primeiros Black a habitarem o Largo Grimmald, que se localizava bem no centro do terreno e, como Sirius já imaginava, a luz que lhes chamou a atenção provinha de uma fogueira que havia sido acesa a poucos minutos.

Do lado esquerdo, deitada em um dos túmulos e dormindo tranqüilamente se encontrava Narcisa.

-Deve estar enfeitiçada... – concluiu Andrômeda baixinho – Ela costuma ter o sono muito leve... Olha lá! – falou apontando para o lado direito, sentadas no chão e com as mãos amarradas estavam Bellatrix e a prima Déb.

-O cretino pegou as duas. – disse Sirius surpreso.

Mas o que lhes surpreendeu realmente foi que, bem próximo ao fogo estava ninguém menos que Lucio Malfoy, sendo segurado fortemente, de joelhos, por um homem corpulento que trazia boa parte do rosto coberto pelo capuz.

-Me solta! – gritava o menino.

-Onde está o anel? – perguntava a voz arrastada com um sotaque muito estranho.

-Eu sei lá de anel! – o homem torceu o braço dele – Ai! Eu já disse que não sei, para com isso!

-Garoto imprestável! – ele empurrou Malfoy fortemente para longe, na direção do túmolo onde Cisa dormia, o menino bateu com a cabeça na construção e caiu desmaiado no chão.

-Lucio! – gritou Déb enquanto Bellatrix fazia cara de entediada, parecendo incomodada com o berro que a outra deu em seu ouvido.

-Muito bem, meninas, já que ele não sabe de nada, uma de vocês com certeza deve saber. O homem apontou a varinha para as duas. Déb começou a chorar.

-Eu não sei senhor, juro, juro que não sei de nada. –apontou Bella com o queixo – Ela deve saber, com certeza ela sabe!

-Ah! Cala a boca, sua galinha de magia branca. Eu não sei de porcaria de anel nenhum.

-Sabe sim! Você sabe sua cobra cascavel!

O velho soltou uma varinha que por pouco não acertou a cabeça das duas, as fazendo se calar. Super eficiente na visão de Sirius.

Déb começou a chorar compulsivamente. Bella soltou um muxoxo irritado.

O homem continuou ostentando a varinha apontada para a jovem Black.

-Muito bem pequena... O que tem para me dizer?

-Nada. – uma nova rajada de luz cortou o ar arrancando um pedaço do musgo próximo a morena.

-Até parece que isso vai adiantar... – disse Reg atrás de uma lápide – Aquela ali não fala nem sob tortura.

-Falar ela fala... – falou Sirius, sem parecer preocupado com o perigo que a prima corria mais a frente – Mas tem que saber a tortura que vai fazer...

-Ou o que vai dar em troca. – concluiu Andrômeda novamente.

Voltando a cena principal, Bellatrix parecia finalmente ter sido tirada do sério pelo homem, por culpa do musgo que espirrou na sua roupa.

-Seu cretino! Você me sujou toda, idiota!

-Farei coisa muito pior se não me disser a onde está o anel.

-Faz nada! – desdenho a garota – Vovó sempre nos contou como você é um idiota incapaz. E sabe... Eu acredito nela.

O trio se entreolhou novamente, o que Bella quis dizer com _"Vovó sempre nos contou?"._

A resposta veio a galope. O homem jogou o capuz raivosamente para trás, revelando o rosto branco e sem vida.

Era ninguém menos que Raimun Barum, o sobrinho russo de sua avó Betelgeuse. Eles não o conheciam pessoalmente, só das fotos da família alemã que a velha mostrava com orgulho quando lhes dava aulas sobre a importância da procedência.

As crianças não sabiam muito sobre o primo Raimun, mas pelo visto ele resolvera ressurgir das cinzas logo naquele Halloween.

-Sua pirralhazinha, prepotente. – chiava o homem para Bellatrix – Igualzinha ao seu pai!

Ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, incomodada com a comparação.

-Isso não foi um elogio, foi? – perguntou cínica, mas Raimun não respondeu, virou as costas para elas e se pois a conjurar os ingredientes e o calderão que precisaria – Ah! Por Mérlin garota, para de chorar! – disse à Déb – Ele é um inútil, não vai fazer nada com a gente... Só está tentando nos assustar...

-Pois está conseguindo... – respondeu a loira entre soluços – Eu não quero que meu sangue seja usado em magia nenhuma... Não quero... Não quero...

-Que sangue guria? Do que diabos você está falando?

Brum começou a despejar algumas coisas dentro do caldeirão que já estava sobre o fogo.

-Olha lá... Ratos pretos vivos, pêlos de Lobsomem,... – Déb ia citando cada ingrediente que o velho jogava no caldeirão – Ele vai fazer o Circulum Vitae!


	7. In felizmente primos

**Capítulo VII – (in) felizmente primos**

Ainda escondidos, Regulo, Andrômeda e Sirius continuavam acompanhando os movimentos no cetro do mausoléu, sem saber o que fazer.

-Temos que tira-las daqui Sirius, e rápido.

-Eu sei, Andy, eu sei... Alguma idéia?

A menina fez que não.

-Ele não vai fazer nada enquanto não tiver com o anel, não é? – perguntou Regulo – E o anel ta com você, não tá? – Sirius levou a mão ao bolso da calça para confirmar, sim, o objeto estava lá – Então não precisamos nos preocupar.

-E se ele resolver tirar o sangue delas para ir preparando tudo antes de achar o anel? – perguntou a garota – Ele já começou a cozinhar as coisas...

-É... É bom não arriscar. Temos que distrair o cara.

Os três se puseram a pensar, até que Regulo deu um salto.

-Já sei! – gritou, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e saiu do esconderijo, sem que Sirius e Andrômeda pudessem fazer nada para impedi-lo – Olá primo Raimun.

O homem levou algum tempo para entender que a voz que falara com ele vinha de suas costas, olhou para trás por sobre o ombro direito e avistou o pequeno Reg a encara-lo, sorridente.

-Fazendo magia, primo?

-Regulo! Sai daqui! Corre e chama ajuda! – gritou Bellatrix a todo pulmão, mas o primo não lhe deu a menor atenção, continuou olhando para o velho com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-Primo? Quem é você seu moleque?

-Seu primo ora, de segundo grau... Regulo Black – disse pomposo – Você é o primo Raimun Brarum, não é? – o outro fez que fim, ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso – Eu sabia, sabia... Tinha certeza que era o mesmo das fotos que a vovó vive mostrando. Eu adoro o senhor, sabia?

Definida a palavra SURPRESA no rosto de Raimun.

-Me adora? – o menino fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto acenava discretamente com os braços que mantinha cruzados atrás do próprio corpo, fazendo sinal para Andy e Sirius.

Aproveitando a distração que ele criara, os dois seguiram escondidos até o mais próximo que conseguiram chegar de Déb e Bella.

-Solta elas, Andy... Eu vou pegar a Cisa.

Voltando ao centro do picadeiro:

-Sim, adoro... É divertido escutar as histórias que a vovó conta do senhor... Principalmente à parte que você mandou todos os Barum para "aquele lugar" e saiu de casa.

O homem franziu soltou um rizinho.

-Não foi bem isso que aconteceu... Tava meio bêbado e, bom são águas passadas.

-Ah, mas acho que o senhor estava certíssimo de ter deixado eles, bando de gente chata, não é? O que tem demais beber um pouco afinal?

-Malfoy... – Sirius havia chegado próximo ao tumulo onde Narcisa dormia, mas não poderia pagá-la sem ser visto, resolveu tentar acordar o albino que havia desmaiado ali do lado, para que ele fizesse algo pelo menos, afinal, todos estava encrencados – Acorda imbecil.

Lucio levantou a cabeça com dificuldade, ela doía intensamente no ponto onde colidira com a construção de concreto.

Olhou Sirius com certa confusão.

-Que foi?

-Levanta, Malfoy. – rosnou o moreno – Precisamos de você. – o loiro olhou em volta discretamente, tentando se localizar enquanto Sirius continuava falando – Reg está distraído o maluco, mas duvido que dure muito, por isso, assim que a coisa apertar quero que você pegue a Narcisa e caia fora daqui, entendeu?

-Narcisa? – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Quem é Narcisa?

-Minha priminha... – Sirius apontou discretamente a garotinha que dormia – Pegue ela e de uma fora daqui entendeu? Chame os adultos, você só precisa fazer isso, será que da conta?

Lucio bufou em desagrado.

-Bella...

Andrômeda conseguiu chegar opor trás das duas meninas, sem que fosse vista pelo tio-avô.

-Andy!

-Shiii... fala baixo. – murmurou tentando afrouxar a corda que as amarravas.

-Sai daqui anda... Eu me viro, vá embora.

-Se vira coisa nenhuma... Não vou deixar minhas irmãs sozinhas aqui. Sirius – Déb continuava a chorar compulsivamente – Fique calma, vamos sair daqui.

-Essa entérica não faz outra coisa que não seja chorar. E a Cisa?

-Sirius está lá.

-Ah não, aquele gambá não podia estar aqui...

-Então o pivetinho diz que gosta de mim? – primo Raimun sorriu descontraído para Regulo, que apenas concordou com a cabeça – Interessante, muito interessante... Nunca imaginei que um neto da tia Betel pudesse gostar de mim sabe... Nunca me dei muito bem com nenhum dos filhos dela.

-Ah, e quem se da bem nessa família?

-É verdade, é verdade... – Raimun riu gostoso antes de continuar – Imagino que você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso não é?

-E nem pense em deixa-la pra trás seu covarde de uma figa, porque eu acabo com você, entendeu bem? – dizia Sirius para Malfoy quando Barum puxou a varianha.

_-Accio Anel!_

-Ai droga! - ele bem que tentou segurar o anel que voou do próprio bolso, mas é claro que não conseguiu, foi muito rápido – Vai, faça o que eu mandei! – berrou para Lucio antes de correr para a frente do irmão, pois o homem já tinha a varinha apontada para ele.

Raimun soltou uma forte gargalhada (bem parecida com a de Betelgeuse).

-Acha que vai protege-lo?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas olhou na direção onde Malfoy estava e suspirou aliviado ao perceber que o garoto havia feito o que mandara.

Verdade seja dita, não foi exatamente às ameaças de Sirius que fizeram com que Lucio pegasse a garotinha no colo e saísse correndo dalí, foi algo que ele nunca saberia explicar, algo que ele na verdade nunca entenderia, por isso preferiu não pensar no assunto. Incomodava-lhe o simples fato de imaginar que pudesse ter sentimentos por alguém.

Ele agachou atrás de um dos túmulos mais afastados, esperando ganhar fôlego para continuar correndo... Olhou a garotinha por um segundo, se não a tivesse pegado já estaria longe aquela altura. Achou melhor culpar as ameaças de Sirius à assumir para si mesmo que não queria deixar-la naquele lugar.

Para sua surpresa Narcisa abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos e o encarou. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que ela finalmente o reconheceu, os olhinhos azuis se encheram de um brilho que Malfoy tomou como surpresa.

-Calma, você está bem... – disse, olhando para trás para se assegurar do que dizia – Suas irmãs e primos já vão vir...

Ele pensou que ela começaria a chorar, mas Narcisa continuou a olha-lo de uma maneira estranha. Resolvei não dar importância.

-Vocês são muito engraçados meninos... muito, muito mesmo, mas sabe, seu pai e tio nunca iam se expor assim pra ajudar algumas primas... ou primos. Eu sei bem disso.

Ele apontava a varinha para o peito de Sirius divertidamente, até que virou-a na direção das meninas, quando Andrômeda finalmente conseguia livra-las das cordas.

-Accio varinha! – gritou Bella, mas o pedaço de madeira se quer chegou a se mexer no bolso de Barum, que riu gostoso.

-Bloqueio de accio, querida... Acredito que não conheça essa magia, ainda.

Disse um feitiço, as cordas ganharam vida e voltaram a prende-las, agora enlaçando Andy também.

-Obrigado por trazerem mais uma menininha para mim... – voltou a apontar a varinha para os meninos e seguiu para o caldearão.

A alguns metros dali Lucio tentava por a cabeça para funcionar, mas o medo nunca fora algo com que ele sabia se dar.

-Temos que voltar para a sua casa. – disse – Acha que pode correr? – ela fez que sim – Certo, então vamos.

Mas não deram sequer um passo. Repentinamente foram cercados por vários fantasmas que saíram das suas tumbas e começaram a girar em volta dos dois, os assustando.

Narcisa grudou no pescoço do menino e escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

-O que é isso! O que é isso! – berrava Lucio, tão apavorado que nem percebeu o movimento dela.

Os fantasmas começaram a força-los de volta ao centro do mausoléu.

E foi o que acabaram fazendo. Ele chegou correndo com Cisa nos braços, sem se dar conta direito do que fazia e acabou trombando nos dois garotos.

Os quatro caíram no chão.

Raimum riu satisfeito, com seus dentes amarelados e podres, ergueu o anel, olhou-o por um segundo e depois deixou cair dentro da mistura na peça de ferro. Em seguida conjurou um punhal.

-Já que estamos reunidos, podemos continuar, não é? – tirou Narcisa abruptamente dos braços de Lucio – Se bem que agora falta pouco... levantou o punhal e o encostou na garganta dela – Vamos ao ingrediente final...

-Não! – gritaram todas as crianças juntas.

E o que se seguiu não foi nada agradável.


	8. Happy Halloween Black

**Capítulo VIII – Happy Halloween Black**

Era um barulho ensurdecedor… Pelo menos para aqueles que não tinham sangue de barata nas veias, afinal de contas, escutar aquele verdadeiro temporal de gargalhadas não era algo muito fácil, ainda mais quando seu era uma criança Black.

Gargalhadas sim, de todos os estilos. Finas e grossas, altas e baixas, estridentes e discretas, mas todas enervantes, sem distinção.

Os pequenos olhavam a sua volta perplexos, estavam cercados por nada mais nada menos do que todos os convidados da festa, com seus familiares na linha de frente, sem contar com os fantasmas que habitavam o mausoléu, que também resolveram sair de suas covas para rirem um pouco da cara deles.

As cordas que prendiam as meninas se soltaram, mas as três permaneceram imóveis. Bellatrix e Andrômeda ainda não conseguiam acreditar no ridículo que estavam passando.

De todas as gargalhadas, a da avó era a mais irritante, com certeza. Ou talvez isso fosse devido ao fato de todos os cinco Black detestarem aquela gargalhada mais do que detestassem qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

-Vocês acreditaram! – dizia a tia das meninas e mãe dos meninos, a chatíssima Úrsula, que viria a tomar o lugar da sogra no posto de matriarca da família quando conseguisse, finalmente, se livrar dela – Acreditaram mesmo! Como são estúpidos! – e apontava-os com o dedo para as amigas – Como podem acreditar nessa velha lenda?

Andrômeda conseguiu com muito custo desviar os olhos para encarar os primos que permaneciam parados ao lado de Malfoy.

Sirius estava visivelmente irritado, parecia um cachorro com os olhos fixos na presa, embora ali fosse difícil decidir na jugular de quem pular primeiro.

Já Régulo já havia decidido seu alvo, ele estava prestes a voar no pescoço da mãe mesmo. Se não feito nenhum movimento ainda era por que sabia que não adiantaria, qualquer agreção ou malcriação lhes renderiam castigos, com certeza, afinal... Os mais velhos só estavam _"brincando"_ com eles.

Como falaram da outra vez...

Da outra vez... Como puderam esquecer o Halloween de quatro anos atrás quando Regulo e Narcisa mal haviam passado de criancinhas de colo e os três mais velhos caíram como patinhos em outra grande encenação da família?

O que havia sido mesmo? Ah, sim, a poção sangue de fênix... Eles os manipularam direitinho para que acreditassem que poderiam produzir uma poção que dava a pessoa que a bebesse o poder de ressussitar. E para finalizar o grande espetáculo, Tia Eleonora bebeu a poção e caiu dura na sala, se fingindo de morta, fazendo-os acreditar que haviam errado em algo e matado a mulher.

Não que eles não tivessem gostado da idéia de não terem que atura-la mais, mas levar a culpa pela morte de alguém quando nem se saiu da infância ainda assustava, e muito. Pelo menos assustou Andrômeda.

Ela olhou com cuidado para a irmã ao seu lado. Bellatrix rangia os dentes, tentando segurar a raiva que já lhe subira a cabeça. Se tinha algo que a garota odiava era que rissem dela.

Mas preferia mil vezes que Bella gritasse, xingasse e quebrasse alguma coisa a ter a mesma reação da outra vez, quando passara três messes sem falar com absolutamente ninguém na família. E, para piorar, fizera a promessa de que nunca mais sentiria remorsos se matasse alguém... Sirius não costumava levar aquilo muito a sério, mas Andy tinha que admitir que aquelas palavras vindas da boca da irmã lhe incomodavam.

Embora parecessem que levaram-se anos até que as gargalhadas se extinguissem, em alguns minutos elas foram diminuindo e acabaram se acabando.

Nesse momento ela resolveu se adiantar e pegar a pequena Narcisa dos braços de Raimun, dava para ver que ela segurava o choro com medo que rissem ainda mais deles.

-Seus filhos são ótimos, Prócion... Muito engraçados mesmo! – dizia o nojento do primo ao pai de Sirius e Reg – Estava ficando difícil não rir da cara deles, sabe. Achei até que não ia dar conta da tarefa.

-Que isso Raimun, você foi perfeito... Fez por merecer seu barril de Wisky. Vamos, vamos... Rigel? – disse chamando o irmão – Onde você deixou a caixa das bebidas?

E os três primos se puseram a andar para fora do cemitério, aos risos.

Não demorou muito para que o resto dos convidados se afastassem também, com Lucifer puxando o filho pela orelha resmungando algo sobre como ele agiu como um idiota.

Eles nem viram a prima Déb se afastando também.

Acabaram ficando sozinhos no mausoléu, a não ser pela presença dos antepassados e de sua avó.

Ela riu mais uma vez ao encarar as caras bravas deles, levou as mãos a cintura e disse divertida.

-Se não querem ser feitos de idiotas não ajam como idiotas.

Os fantasmas voltaram a rir escandalosamente.

-Shiiiii! – ralhou a velha – Xó daqui todos vocês, já infernizaram os meninos o suficiente, agora voltem para seus túmulos e vão dormir, andem!

Muito a contragosto, mas como era esperado, os fantasmas obedeceram a sra. Betelgeuse, alguns resmungaram insultos, outros mostraram-lhe a língua mas nenhum permaneceu no centro do mausoléu quando ela voltou a encaram seus netos e disse num tom mais sério que os fez abaixarem a cabeça e encararem seus próprios sapatos.

-Quando quiserem fazer besteira tenham a certeza que ninguém imagina que besteira vão fazer, se não vocês sempre vão cair nesse tipo de ciladas.

Andrômeda levantou a cabeça incrédula.

-A senhora já sabia que íamos roubar os doces? –o que aquela velha era? Adivinha?

-Doces de nozes carameladas... Narcisa adora não é? – ela levou a mão ao queixo fino e alvo da pequena, que confirmou com a cabeça – Claro que eu sabia que tentariam rouba-los, como você acha que o anel foi parar junto deles então? Na verdade os doces foram uma isca... Vocês nem perceberam que nunca temos esse tipo de doces em nossas festas.

Era verdade, as festas dos Black eram conhecidas pelo requinte e diversidade dos aperitivos e doces. E, naquele ano não houve nenhuma diversidade, nem requinte, mas nenhum deles achou aquilo estranho.

-Por isso não adianta fazer essa cara, Reg... Sua mãe tinha razão quando os chamou de tolos. – ela sabia muito bem a raiva que o menininho tinha por ser tratado como um retardado pela mãe. Começou a olhar para o céu – Por Merlin, acho que vai cair um novo temporal... Eu concordei com algo que aquela gansa enrugada que vocês chamam de mãe disse!

Sirius não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, ouvir o apelido carinhoso que a sua avó tinha para dona Úrsula sempre causava-lhe aquele efeito.

-Vovó... Ela não é uma gansa enrugada... – reclamou ele, tentando manter a cara brava, sem sucesso.

-Oh! Claro que não! Ela é bem pior que isso, mas vocês são filhos dela, tenho que... Como vocês dizem mesmo? Ah, _"pegar leve"!_

A essa altura Betel já havia conseguido acabar com o mau humor da maioria dos netos, a não ser o de Bellatrix.

-Minha linda, não vai adiantar ficar com essa cara durante três meses de novo, viu. – Bella bufou – Enganar as crianças é uma tradição da nossa família...

-Pois não devia ser! – bufou a garotinha, a única ali que as vezes se atrevia a falar num tom mais alto com Betelgeuse.

-Garanto que não vai achar isso quando for você a enganar seus sobrinhos e netos... – disse a velha dando-lhe uma piscadela – Tenho certeza que vai adorar manter a tradição.

-Sabe o que eu vou adorar sua velha chata! Que essa família não dure para continuar a tradição, isso sim! – gritou a menina que saiu batendo o pé em seguida.

Betelgeuse olhou-a se afastar intrigada. Depois arrumou os óculos na face e se dirigiu ao grupo que ficou.

-De quem será que ela puxou esse gênio horrível? – Sirius a encarou como se a resposta fosse óbvia, mas ela logo discordou de seus pensamentos – Seus pais gostavam de brincadeiras.

-Bom, ela também gosta quando não é nela que pregam a peça... – disse Regulo.

-Acho que... imaginar que a Cissa ia morrer e descobrir que se importava com isso foi um pouco demais para ela, vovó. – disse Andrômeda.

A avó deu de ombros.

-Tolice... Bom, vamos, vamos voltar para a casa... Ainda tem um enorme bolo de abóbora para comermos!

Cissa e Régulo deram urras e saíram correndo na frente, patinando um pouco no musgo, mas sem caírem.

Andrômeda preferiu aceitar a mãe estendida da avó, afim de não tomar nenhum novo tombo, e seguir ao seu lado para a mansão.

Mas antes olharam para Sirius que permaneceu parado.

-Você não vem?

-Já to indo Andy... Tenho que passar em outro lugar antes.

Ele esperou calmamente que as duas sumissem por entre os túmulos para só então começar a andar.

Caminhou até um ponto mais isolado do mausoléu, um lugar onde ela sempre ia quando chateada com algo.

E como esperava lá estava ela, sentada com o rosto apoiado nas pernas as quais enlaçava com os próprios braços.

Ele sentou ao seu lado em silêncio, esperando até que ela começasse a conversa.

-Aquela velha imbecil... – murmurou a certa altura.

-Foi uma brincadeira, Bella.

-Brincadeira idiota.

-Também acho... Mas você conhece a família, sabe que eles são assim.

-Tenho raiva deles.

-Tem nada. – ele pois as mãos atrás da cabeça e encostou o corpo displicentemente em uma das lapides – Você adora eles, é igualzinha a eles alias... Provavelmente vai fazer igualzinho com seus filhos como a vovó disse.

-Não vou não... Eu não vou te filhos.

-Claro que vai. Uns dez, pelo menos! E eu ainda vou rir muito de você quando virar uma velha, gorda e cheia de pirralhos para cuidar.

Ela lhe deu um soco na barriga que o fez perder o ar.

-Você que vai casar e tr filhos com uma gorda nojenta, alias, vai ser a única coisa que vai conseguir com esse cheiro, gambá!

-É, pensando por esse lado, você não vai ter filhos mesmo... Quem vai querer casar com uma lagartixa azeda e branquela que nem você?

Ela lhe deu um novo soco no estomago, ele disse que não doeu, com muito custo para que a voz saísse.

Ela o xingou de novo, ele a xingou de volta, trocaram mais alguns tapas, outros arranhões, até que Bella nem se lembrava da família, ou da raiva que sentia deles.

E, como Sirius queria, a mágoa que ela sentia demorou mas acabou se dizimando.

De certa forma eles sabiam proteger uns aos outros. Era uma maneira meio rude, meio camuflada... meio Black, mas existia.

Afinal, como Andrômeda dissera no começo daquela mesma noite, eles eram primos.

(In) felizmente primos.

**FIM**


End file.
